Avenge Ga Kill trailer
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: a preview for my next blockbuster fanfiction crossover starring: The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Night Raid and the corrupted empire, rated A from AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with pink hair stood in the rain clutching her arms as she looked up at the sky. Elsewhere a guard with an insane look on her face stares up and talks to her father about, all around the area was just plain misery and woe, until a green glow reversed everything, chains of time circling the capital.  
 _the hope they're waiting for isn't from their world...it's from OURS!_ the screen pulls out to reveal: the eye of Agamatto

 **Cold and black inside this coffin  
** **Cause you all try to keep me down**  
 _A portal opens as several heroes step out to a large abandoned room with a large map on it, in the room the moon shining with Doctor Strange closing the portal behind him, looking around the heroes can feel the pain of this world_  
"So what's our next plan?" a voice asked  
"We help this world, no matter what" another voice  
"So we stop a new world from burning?" a third asked  
"You got it" the first voice said  
 _the flag of Night Raid waves in the background._ _'Assassins and heroes destined to save a world under a corrupt rule  
_ **How it feels to be forgotten  
But you'll never forget me now?**

 **Enemies clawing at my eyes  
** **I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive yeah  
** Black Panther and Spider-Man are surrounded by the emperor's guard while standing back to back.  
"Need a hand?" a young woman asked before flashes of Spider-Man and Black Panther taking down the guards before jumping away with the girls  
"We'll be okay" Spider-Man said  
 _a image of the SHIELD insignia appears,_ _two worlds, two forces, one victory!  
_ **The Zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
** _footage shows Prime Minister Honest smirking over the vast amounts of soldiers at his command while the background is in flames. Nick Fury looks upon the scene unimpressed  
_ "Bring it on" Fury said as he turns away  
 **They'll never catch me  
** **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
** **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Light it up, light it up, light it up  
** **Fell the rush, feel the rush of adrenalin  
** **We are young, we are strong we will rise  
** Wave was about to punch someone whne Vision phases up from the ground as Scarlet witch fires off a hex bolt at him before War Machine flies in and opens, behind War Machine Falcon flies around seeing Chelsea and Lub in trouble. He swoops in low enough for Any-Man to appear from his back and slug the guards after the two assassin  
 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
**"I think we just met some new friends" Falcon laughed as the two assassins stood there with slack jaws  
"Is that how you say thank you?" Ant-Man asked  
 **Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
** **full of love, full of light, full of fight  
** Najenda looked up as Fury offered her light, whcih she took  
"So why should I believe you?" she asked  
"Oh just wait until you can see what we can do" Fury smiled _cut to Thor in new armour bringing down a statue on a dozen guard before pulling out a massive double axe and charge it up with lightning  
_ "I look forward to what you can do" Nadenja smirked inhaling  
 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
** **Back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **Break the skin spread like poison  
** **Dying slow when we all attack  
** _Sheele looks down the street nervous and worried until a hand is place on her shoulder, looking back Sheele sees Hawkeye smiling with Black Widow next to him as a shadow creeps up behind. The trio get ready for a fight as the maniac deploys his blade and laughs wildly, Black Widow nods to Hawkeye who pulls out an arrow  
_ **How it feels to be the broken  
** _Hawkeye smiles as he pulls back his bowstring and smirks  
_ **You took a piece now I'm biting back!  
**

 _The next exciting crossover adventure  
_ **Enemies clawing at my eyes  
** **I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive yeah  
** _Bols fires his flame thrower, Ironman emerges from the flames with his fist reared back as he used his boots to get closer to Bols, who was shocked  
_ _From the author of Assassination Classroom Heroics, Roanapur and Flames and Maelstrom_

 **The Zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
** _Mine is frozen with fear as a red dog like monster is about to crush her, only to flinch when the monster is thrown back and a roar sounds  
_ _featuring music by Skillet!  
_ _then Mine looks up at her hero with shock and awe as more guards arrive and sound her, the hero and Sheele  
_ **They'll never catch me  
** **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
** **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Light it up, light it up, light it up  
** **Fell the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
** **We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
** _Captain Marvel powers up a beam and fires it as Esdeath, who counters with her own beam triggering a beam struggle of light and ice as the wasp flies behind her as a spear is thrown.  
_ **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
** _The spear travels back to Bulat where he is facing one of teh three beasts with Drax standing back to back with him as several black clad monster roar.  
_ **Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
** **full of love, full of light, full of fight  
** _Akame and Gamora stand side by side as they use their swords to cut down their foe, causing Akame to look back with saddness in her eyes as her sister Kurome stands there with a smiling figure. Out of concern Akame reaches out for her sister's hand, only for her to be pulled from her gasp  
_ "NO!" Akame screamed  
 **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
** **Back, back, back from the dead tonight  
**

 **Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out  
** _Tatusmi kisses Mine in the shadows  
_ **never break, never bow  
** _Hawkeye and Leone scramble away before looking back with Hawkeye having an arrow in his bow  
_ **Never beg never beg**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
** _Flashes between Star Lord standing on a ship deck and black repeatedly before Star Lord looks up  
_ **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
** _Star Lord draws his Elemental blasters  
_ **Light it up, light it up, light it up  
** _Star Lord shoots long blasts of fire_

 **Fell the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
** **We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
** _Star Lord rushes in and takes down a blond play a flute before attacking an old guy with water near him.  
_ **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
** _Captain America throws his shield as Quicksilver comes running towards and skids under the shield before showing the Avengers insignia  
_ **Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
** **back, back, back from the dead tonight  
** _Captain America grabs his shield as a glint off of the shield reveals a white bird shape inside a shield behind the Avenger's insignia as the titles appear from the front_

 _ **MARVEL STUDIOS: AVENGE GA KILL!**_

"We're heroes, they're assassins, we're not suppose to team up with them" Spider man said  
"Uh hum" Black Widow coughed  
"I retract my previous statement" Spiderman said  
 _ **SOON 2017!**_

* * *

 **G'day guys this is the trailer to the next crossover event I'll be posting after the Lineage of Kuzuri: Avenge Ga Kill staring Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Night Raid and a secret characters, featuring music from one of my favourite bands Skillet!**

 **Now how did this come about, well I'm watching Akame ga Kill and yesterday after coming home from being out I checked YouTube and something caught my eye: Marvel's Monster's Unleashed featuring Skillet! So I clicked on it and watched it before realising I had not heard the Skillet song before, I had the CD but I hadn't listened to it, so I listen to the song which is the trailer song: Back from the dead and suddenly an image of Coro, Sheele, Mine and the mystery hero I mentioned formed in my head, so I check to see if there were any Marvel Akame ga Kill crossover, which there weren't. So TA-DA! Avenge Ga Kill was born. Now I hoped you enjoyed the trailer**

 **So until I post the real story I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. meet the heroes trailer

Mine was in chains as she was led out to a pair of poles in an arena in front of General Esdeath, who just nods before the dress Mine is wearing is ripped by a guard and Esdeath whips her, outside the crowds are begging for her release. One of them is Tatsumi with tears in his eyes, until a green glow reversed everything, chains of time circling the capital.  
 _the hope they're waiting for isn't from their world_ the screen pulls out to reveal: the eye of Agamatto. _It's from OURS!_

 **Cold and black inside this coffin  
Cause you all try to keep me down  
**  
 _STEVE ROGERS: CAPTAIN AMERICA THE SENTINEL OF LIBERTY  
_ Steve walked around seeing a figure in a stone chair before a flash changed it to Captain America shield bashing a couple of guards while flipping over a artillery shell, looking back he saw  
Seryu smirking. Frown Capt threw his shield at the wall behind her, rebounding off of the wall and tripping her up

 _TONY STARK THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN  
_ Tony got into his armour jut as a Danger Beast roared _  
_"Get lost Kitty" he said firing his repulsors at it scaring it off

 _THOR THE PRINCE OF THUNDER  
_ Thor entered a small arena and removed a massive double axe and Mjolnir from his belt as a gladiator rushed in. _  
_"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor roared as he smashed into them with his axe, smashing a statue in the process "Whoops"

 _SCOTT LANG THE ASHTONISHING ANT MAN  
_ Ant-Man jumped as Dr Stylish returning to normal size and slugging him before shrinking down to avoid his peons. Suddenly upon seeing Stylish grow massively Ant-Man becomes giant-Man  
and slugs in him the face sending him to the ground

 _CAROL DANVERS CAPTAIN MARVEL_  
Captain Marvel stood across of Esdeath who held someone captured, the imperial general sent out waves of ice  
"Nice Try Ice Queen" Capt. Marvel said before firing her own energy blasts

 _CLINT BARTON HAWKEYE  
_ Hawkeye jumped down to the ground and quickly and quietly following Sheele  
'Wait are those scissors? big ass one as well' he thought as he moved swiftly behind the girl.

 _PETER PARKER AMAZING SPIDER MAN  
_ Spiderman shot a webline at a guard and slid under him the two behind the first guard making them kiss the ground hard "Strike!" the webslinger cheered before another guard ran up and tried punching him, but Spiderman dodged them all, he quickly flipped over him making the guard confused while trying to find where the hero was. Finally

 _JAMES RHODES WAR MACHINE  
_ War Machine took to the skies and withdrew his baton before diving at the ground, crashing into it to make a large shockwave knocking back several soldiers before switching to a viewof Rhodies's HUD as it locks onto a foe

 _DR STEPHEN STRANGE SORCERER SURPREME  
_ Dr Strange projects a magica circle between Leone and Kurome before conjuring a whip and flinging out Kurome's blade before it switches to a scene of  
Strange was racing with a dying Sheele, when he entered into the infirmary and lit the lantern outside with a blood red flames

 _WANDA MAXINOFF SCARLET WITCH  
_ Wanda draws energy out of the ground andf throws it up as a wall to block enemy arrows for an injure Lubbock.  
She then condenses it into a ball of energy that she throws at Esdeath

 _PIETERO MAXIMOFF QUICKLSIVER  
_ Quicksilver even took time to straighten up Bulat's pompadour before grabbing the treasure and racing back down to the second to last house. Smiling he raced back to the place and started to see the Night Raider were about to be shot. Since he was there, he figure he would change the location of the bullets and blades before grabbing an apple and taking off.

 _HOPE VAN DYNE THE WASP  
_ Hope quickly darts around the Humanoid Danger beasts heard them together  
"See you" she joked as she fired her stingers at a bomb Fury planted blowing them up

 _VISION  
_ "Is this a private party or can any join?" he asked phasing through a wall before increasing his density as a fist flew at him.  
He then holds out his hands at a whimpering Kurome

 _SAM WILSON FALCON  
_ Falcon flies up high and loops before diving towards the ground with his wings close  
before pulling up and opening his wings just before the ground, using the momentum to knock out a pair of guards

 _PETER QUIL STAR LORD  
_ He dodged out of teh way of a water dragon as he pulls out hsi element blaster  
"You're not the only one who can play with water" he said as he shot a stream of water at the master of the water dragon

 _ARTHUR DOUGLAS DRAX THE DESTROYER  
_ Drax walks clamly forward while drawing his knives which he twirls around  
"Who's first?" he asked smirking before he charges in

 _GAMORA  
_ "Time to die" Gamora said as she held her sword, while Akame held it with the blade up. the pair raced in and attacked the man's weapons, the twin blades wearing down before Gamora broke them jumping up just as Akame slashed Zanku across the stomach while Gamora stabbed his neck and kicked him in the chest before landing on the ground

 _ROCKET THE RACCOON  
_ Leone picks up Rocket and places him on her shoulder before scratching his chin, before running into combat.  
"Behind you!" Rocket shouted firing a plasma shotgun at Wave in his armour

 _NICK FURY DIRECTOR OF SHIELD  
_ Fury stands in front of a minister and draws his gun just as a guard appears behind  
Without turning around Fury shoots the target before picking up and throwing Capt's shield.

 _Captain America grabs his shield as a glint off of the shield reveals a white bird shape inside a shield behind the Avenger's insignia as the titles appear from the front_

 _ **MARVEL STUDIOS: AVENGE GA KILL!**_

 _ **TOMORROW**_


	3. sequel trailer

A blonde girl in a magical girl garb stood in a room of bright colours defending two more girl who were in plain uniforms. She aimed at a dolled and fired before a giant clown face worm shot out of the doll and smirked before opening it jaws scaring the blonde girl. The jaws of the worm grew closer to the blonde girl as a spear flew at the worm before a green glow reverse everything until a blue ankh flash and shattered the light

 _this time the threat isn't from another world, but rather it comes from OURS!_ the screen pulls back before revealing a silver pyramid in the desert

 **Cold and black inside this coffin  
Cause you all try to keep me down**  
 _Dr Strange and Iron Man stood in a building as Night Raid came through a portal, Tatsumi quickly looked outside to see an advanced city_

"Where are we?" Tatsumi asked  
"A city call Mitakihara, it's in Japan, welcome to our world" Iron Man said  
"What!" Mine gasped.  
 _an over head shot of the city is shown_ _'Assassins, heroes and Magic users unite to save the world'_ _flashes of an ancient sarcophagus is shown_ _'From an ancient evil!'_ _  
_ **How it feels to be forgotten  
But you'll never forget me now?  
**

 **Enemies clawing at my eyes  
I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive yeah  
**Daredevil, Leone and Spiderman stand on a tower with Mami the blonde magical girl from before, as a sound is heard  
"What was that?" the girl asked  
"Something big" Daredevil said  
"Shall we?" Leone asked cracking her fist  
 _an Image of the SHIELD Insignia,_ _three forces, two worlds, one victory!  
_ **The Zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
** _Nick Fury looking at a map with Najeenda and Maria Hill before looking up  
_ "This is going to be world-ending if we don't do anything"  
"So what's the next step?" Maria asked  
 **They'll never catch me**  
 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**  
 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Light it up, light it up, light it up  
Fell the rush, feel the rush of adrenalin  
We are young, we are strong we will rise  
**Akame, Kurome and a new magical girl Sayaka hold their swords up and at Psylocke and Deadpool who aim their swords back at them. Gamora jumps over the trio and smacks Deadpool back while Hulk bursts through the wall spooking the two mutants. The sword users run in there and Sayaka makes the first move **  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
**"Why are you doing this?" Sayaka asked **  
**"It is the command of our master, he will be victorious and you will cease to live" Psylocke smirked **  
**"Still you're one of them, you should be helping us!" Kurome said **  
**"Dream on" **  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
full of love, full of light, full of fight  
** _Stark flews under a bridge, catching a girl with dark hair before placing her on the bridge looking over as Winter Soldier, Spider-Woman and She-hulk looking in surprise at who their enemy is_ **  
**"Um guys we've got a bit of a problem here" Spider-woman said **  
**"that's not a small problem!" Stark said **  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **Break the skin spread like poison  
Dying slow when we all attack  
** _Madoka looks on as a giant hand reaches out for her before Kate Bishop grabs her hand and pulls her back just as the hands slams down. Looking scared Madoka hugs Kate who stroke Madoka's hair before looking up to see the giant snarling at them. Ant Man and Wasp stand next to Kate and nods growing to meet the giant in size_ **  
How it feels to be the broken  
** _Kate Bishop pulls back her bows and winks at Madoka_ **  
You took a piece now I'm biting back!**

 _The next exciting sequel adventure!  
_ **Enemies clawing at my eyes** _  
_ **I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive yeah  
** _Kyoko stands in front of a church alter as cloaked figure approaches, she twirls her spear and points it at the figure_ _  
From the author of Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics, Remnant Adventure and Justice Vanguard Will of Emotions  
_ **The Zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
** _Madoka screams out in pain as she catches on fire_ _  
featuring music by Skillet!  
_ _Kate Bishop reaches for her only to be stopped._ _  
_ **They'll never catch me** _  
_ **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back** _  
_ **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**

 **Light it up, light it up, light it up  
Fell the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
** _Vision fires a beam at Cyclops who shoots out his own beam and walks towards Vision, Songbird flies at Cyclops, only to swoop at the last second dodging a spear of ice_ **  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
** _Thor catches the ice spear as he slams Mjolnir on the bridge creating a wave of lightning while sneering_ **  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
full of love, full of light, full of fight  
** _Mami uses a golden ribbon to get out of the of a bolt a red energy as Scarlet Witch scream at her before steel cables wrap aroudn her and is pulled back. Leone jumps behind Mami and comforts her before pushing her to the side while something cuts her_ **  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight**

 **Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out  
** _Tatsumi looks at his broken sword while the sky turns blood red_ **  
never break, never bow  
** _Black Widow and Hulk stop a runaway train from impacting a shopping centre while taking fire_ **  
Never beg never beg**

 **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
** _Flashes as a set of claws slowly extend out of a hand_ **  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
** _Sayaka looks on in fear_ **  
Light it up, light it up, light it up  
** _Wolverine lunges at Sayaka_

 **Fell the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
** _Deadpool runs at Dr Strange, only to go through a portal sending the mercenary into the water,_ **  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
** _Falcon throws Captain America's shield before taking on Archangel who was diving at his target a glint from his wings shows the Avenger's insignia_ **  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
back, back, back from the dead tonight  
** _Winter Soldier grabs Capt's shield and lowers it to reveal a new Captain America styled uniform before a wave of flames reveals an view of the city with the Heroic Shield insignia burning_

 _ **MARVEL STUDIOS: AVENGE GA KILL: MAGICAL APOCALYPSE**_

"So someone want to tell me, WHY IS HE HERE!" Spiderman asked  
"You think I want to be here?" Agent venom asked walking out of the shadows  
"Now, now boys, play nice" Black Widow said

 _ **SOON 2018!**_

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah I'm adding Puella Magi Madoka Magica to Avenge ga kill for its sequel since I pretty much gave them a happy ending so why not tackle another dark anime and the X-Men are there as well since a couple of reviews said about a lack of Deadpool I'm adding a ton of new X-Men characters including our main villain! You see I had the idea for a Madoka Magica and X-Men crossover for awhile now and I got the idea to combine it with Avenge Ga Kill for a sequel and here we are, now some of you may know who the villain is and if you do DON'T MENTION IT IN THE REVIEWS! please because it is a spoiler to the story**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
